Captain Laserbeam
as depicted in Original Graphic Novel.]] Captain Laserbeam is the central character of The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam. He is played by John DiMaggio. History "When crime appears upon the scene, so does Captain Laserbeam!" Known as the Light-Amplified Adventurer and the High-Flying Scion of Science, Captain Laserbeam is the marquee hero of Apex City and the main character in The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam. With his one hundred lasers and the assistance of his ragtag group of sidekicks, Captain Laserbeam's Adventurekateers, he keeps the solid citizens of that legendary city safe from all manner of villainy. Secret Origins "Joshua Valor, industry tycoon and playboy millionaire philanthropist could stomach the rampant crime in his beloved Apex City no longer. Using moneys to pay for technologies just beyond the understandings of top scientific minds, he became Captain Laserbeam, guardian of the decent! Captain Laserbeam, champion of the masses...and the few! Captain Laserbeam, sworn protector of Apex City, and the worst nightmare of your worst nightmares. Evildoers, monsters, natural disasters: Beware! Captain Laserbeam! Who can burn a hole through a mountain range... with his laserbeams! Captain Laserbeam! Who can fly hundreds of feet into the air... with his laserpack! Captain Laserbeam! Who can travels miles between ticks on a clock... due to advanced laserbeam-based technologies!" -- Unused intro to Captain Laserbeam. Other Identities In addition to Joshua Valor, in ''Try, Triangle Again'' (TAH #207), Joshua Valor was not Captain Laserbeam. During an undercover underwater undertaking, Valor handed the suit and identity of Captain Laserbeam to Elsworth, who was one of the early Adventurekateers. Though Elsworth was a heroic superhero, most people recognized he wasn't the same Laserbeam due to his darker skin color. He was recognized and greeted by Tyler. Team-ups *Dream Girl (regularly in the past) *Adventurekateer Todd (in Waterfowl Play) to combat Adventurekateer Sasha's crippling shyness *The Righteous Brothers (once) *Anti-Anti-Claus (once) *FLOTUS, Little Jackie and Steve-Steve of The First Family (once) *Carrot and Stick (in the past) *Granny Smith (regularly in the past) *Phillip Fathom, Deep Sea Detective (current) Laser Abilities *'Freeze Laser' - Freezes foes in place! Does not work underwater in sub-zero temperatures. *'Laser Punch' - A laser-powered punch that usually dehibilitates a henchman in a single blow! Can be reduced in power to defeat mind-controlled innocents without causing as much damage. *'Laser Kick' - Like a Laser Punch, but with kicking. *'Laser Hearing' - Allows Captain Laserbeam to hear the frequency at which Adventurekateer Distress Call is broadcast. *'Laser Willpower' - With a few memories of the Adventurekateers, Laser Willpower can generate enough willpower-based feedback to destroy even the strongest deathtrap! *'Teeny Laser' - Useful in medical procedure. *'Laser Unwrap' - Unwraps Christmas presents at laser speed! *'Tracking Laser '- Can track the source of mind-altering radiation *'Laser Strike' - Knocks down all the bowling pins with the power of lasers! *'Laser Speed' - Allows Captain Laserbeam to fly faster than a thousand hummingbirds to the Adventurekateer Clubhouse and wherever vile villainy lurks (sometimes beating his allies to the scene entirely). *'Laser Vision' - If Captain Laserbeam looks too close, he just might fry you! *'Microlaser' - Good for getting out of tight traps, such as a fishnet. *'Laser Dodge' - A handy evasive maneuver. Leaping Laser Phrases! *Leaping laserbeams! *Thanks, laser hearing! *Spirit is stronger than one hundred lasers. *And, I'll also have my one hunderd lasers. *So long, and away! *Just what evil lurks, my young chums? *(What would happen to Apex City or the Adventurekateers without him?) That's something we'll never have to find out. Not as long as I'm around! *Nothing's impossible to Captain Laserbeam . . . except giving up. Headquarters *Adventurekateer Clubhouse *Laser Cave (Mentioned but never seen. Has a giant Connect-Four board in it.) Appearances *Captain Laserbeam is in every episode of The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam *The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam segment of the Original Graphic Novel Non-Canonical Appearances *On with the Show (TAH #156.1) * The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 2 (TAH #210) Mentions *Love on the Rocks (TAH #176) Category:Character Category:Captain Laserbeam Characters